gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
World of the New Age
=World of the New Age= In this game you are given the freedom to do what ever you want in what way you like. Your only concern, is the enemy that will try and take your realm. So your job is a to make a civilization that can stand against the threat, strike back and conquer their realm. And as you claim their realm, you will expand and make room for an even larger civilization. You are the ruler of this civilization that will need your guidance and command. Game Discription & Gameplay When you first start the game, you will be able to choose the type of landscape you want your realm to settle into, or edit your own custom landscape with a simple in-game editor (similar to Track Mania). This land will be the house of your realm, including soil, resources, caves, mountains, rivers, NPC's, shore and animal life. Secondly you will create your character with lots of customization. Your looks may change a bit as your character will represent your own evolving race. More on that later. The first step in to your realm: Start out as a stupid caveman (or woman) with low intelligence and skills. Everything you do will be rewarded with experience points. As you level up, you will gain «Ability Points» that you spend on your race, and «Skill Points» that you spend on your character. Each Realm consists of a unique race. When spending Ability Points, NPC's and people joining your realm, will gain the same abilities, since they will be the same race as you. The use of Ability Points can make your racial features very unique. «Skill Points» however are unique to your character. The available skills will depend on how you spend your Ability Points. In short, you spend Ability Points to unlock new skills and other new racial features, and then you upgrade skills with Skill Points. This allows each character (you or your NPC's) to specialize in different skills. Ability Point upgrades: Intelligence: Your race will be able to learn magic, learn more skills as memory encreases and learn faster. Vision: You get the ability to zoom and see longer distances. Your aim will get better when shooting projectiles. Hearing: You start of pretty deaf, as you upgrade you can hear sounds from the far distance. And even be alerted when enemies are approaching. Smell: Smell keeps you alerted when hunting and it is good when cooking. Physical: You can improve your race by adding fur, muscles, and encrease the average height of your race. You can even add wings and other limbs that will make new skill trees. Physical abilities are important in order to get new Combat skills and physical skills. Skill Point upgrades: Combat skills: Weapons, Use of different Armor types. Blocking, Martial Arts. Magic skills: Destruction, healing and other magic. When intelligent enough. Crafting: Smith, Goldsmith, leatherworking, clothcrafting, alchemy, farming, Hunting, Enchanting, Cooking and Construction. Physical skills: Speed, Jumping, Climbing, Strength, Accuracy, hitpoints. Other skill examples: As you learn vision, you can learn shooting skills. As you learn hearing smelling and vision, you can learn hunting skills. The amount of available skills are only limited to how you spent your Ability Points. You are the leader: In order to defend your realm, you will have to develop your race to make them better/smarter and hopefully good enough to become civilized. As you or your NPC's learn how to build, you can make shops, blacksmiths, Inn's, walls, gates guardposts, barracks, houses, mines, castles, schools etc, And as you build, NPC's from your own race will spawn, move in and serve you. You can talk to your NPC's and command them to do work, tasks and take administrative roles. Or punish them if they won't listen. What NPC's can do: Work: Build, Craft, Gather resources. Tasks: Patrol, find. Serve the community, Guard, make trades etc. Administrative Roles: Have your chosen NPC's to help you to keep things organized. Resource income, managing guarding/military, and keep other NPC's do their work and tasks. This is usefull when your civilization is getting bigger. Other roles: NPC's can also do crimes and go on vacation to a different realm and sleep at the Inn's. Everything NPC's do depends on their abilities and skills. With low intelligence they can do stupid things, where they might end up dead or get hurt or even have your realm invaded. Last but not least, NPC's will gain levels, earn you Ability Points and upgrade Skill Points themselves. So more NPC's will make your race get better more quickly as they also generate Ability Points. Skill Points are unique to each NPC. General: NPC's use intelligent A.I and are behaving accordingly to their skills, abilities, tasks, work and Roles. NPC's are the people of your society and makes the world a living and breathing place. The Enemy: The enemies are just like you. They start with stupid cavemen (npc) who will build new civilizations. And their mission is to expand by claiming your realm. Some might end up being very intelligent and therefore be very difficult to encounter. PC's can also be your enemy in multiplayer mode. General: How the game is played: First person view. (similar to Elder scrolls) No teleportation. Horse mounts. Have NPC's do your work. Defend your realm. Expand your realm by conquering other realms. Gather resources for construction, crafting and cooking. Creating Schools, you and your civilians will share their knowledge (skills). Game Features: Seamless Zoning, no loading screen. Realms are huge and full of auto-generated content, that comes from a huge database from within the game. Have your NPC's defend your settlement as you explore the realm. You can even explore the realms of your allies and enemies. All realms are connected together with the help from a dynamic gridsystem, where zones change dynamically and accordingly to the current diplomacy. Game Modes: Single Player mode: The world is filled with other realms both friendly and non-friendly. Realms are Auto-generated. Do quests and services for allies, and ask for their aid or aid them against the enemy. Diplomacy will play an important role to ensure the survival of your civilization. If you fail to co-operate with your allies, they might turn against you. Then you will need a strong civilization in order to defend against them. Multiplayer mode: Just like Single Player, but with friends against the computer and/or eachother. Friends can also join as citizens and help you build your realm. MMO mode: No NPC controlled enemies. The world will consist of the realms that the players bring inn to the game. The players will form alliances between their realms and go to war against eachother.